Avalanches Story
by dragracingqueen
Summary: Kouga's daughter's name is Avalanche. She is best friends with Inuyasha and Kagome's kids. 00 I only posted it for a friend...if you wanna read, go ahead more power to ya! P.S. TOO MUCH DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

By: DragracingQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha

The lightning stuck my room a silvery color. I bolted upright in my bed. I felt my hair collect around my shoulders. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, hoping that it will ease the slightly annoying pain that throbbed through it. I heard the door squeak open. I saw his feirce blue eyes penetrated my body. "Hey..." He opened the door fully and came towards me. "Hey dad." I smiled rubbing my eyes. He ruffled my hair and sat down on the corner of my bed. "still scared of storms Av?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly. "I guess it can't be helped now, can it?" He smiled at me. "Is Ayame here?" I asked looking around for the sight of my step mother. He shook his head. "she returned home earlier today." He said scratching his head in bordom. "I figured as much when I didn't see her car in the drive way." I shrugged. "thank god she's gone." I smirked. " Now, you mind your manners there kid.I won't have you dissing my mate." He growled lowly. "I can diss her dad. She is what...half my mother?" I grumbled. "she adopted you, so she is fully your mother now, why can't you accept that and treat her like she is? sometimes I feel that she wants to leave because that you say really mean comments to her all the time... you don't do that do you Av?"He asked sighing and glaring at me. I groaned and grabbed my sweat shirt from the chair near my bed. "Jeez dad, You think I would accept her as my mom!' I growled. He nodded.  
"you are a full wolf demon, daughter. You need to understand that with Ayame as your mother, and Me as your father, you can suceed further in life then before!" He growled back. "I had a mom, and Ayame doesn't fit this picture in my head or heart dad.  
I don't want another person trying to take care of me...Listen ok? I am going to take a walk.  
maybe I will go to Echo's house ok?" I threw on the sweat shirt and ran out the door in a hurry.  
"AVALANCHE!" He yelled after me, but I kept running. I needed some time to myself.  
I ran towards the park. Even before I got there, I could smell the fimiliar scents of the gang.  
There was Inu-yami,a dog demon,his younger sister and my best friend, Echo, and then there was Lilly and her younger brother Karatzu. Inu-Yami and Echo were the children of Inu-yasha and Kagome,  
Lilly and Karatzu where the children of Sango and Miroku... and then there was me. Avalanche, the daughter of Kouga.  
"hey there guys!" I smiled. Echo smiled and hugged me, her black and silver streaked hair flaring up behind her. "AV!" She hugged me tightly. Inu-Yami grunted in acknowledgement. "echo.  
how can you be friends with someone like her? She is our father's ennemies' daughter, don't you remember that?" He growled. "but our mother was his good friend,keep that in mind too, brother, and don't let things get to your head so quickly." She laughed. "did you have to sneak out again, or did you run away?" She asked quietly. Everyone looked over at me waiting for my answer. " I sort of told him I was leaving, and I ran out...but he was yelling at me again about Ayame..." I sighed. "did she go back to retrieve her kids?" Inu-yami asked. I nodded. "then maybe it's best if you come and stay over our house for a while..." Echo commented. I thanked her for her offer.  
"I knew we were missing some people, where's your cousins?" I grinned looking around. "most likely looking for us... Our uncle may not like our father, but he watches out for me and Echo,  
and it looks like our cousins have followed his lead." Inu-yami groaned. I smirked. "Your troubles always make me smile Inu-Yami." I snickered. He growled out another "feh." before turning and muttering "speak of the devils." I turned as well as saw the five taller inu-oni. I shivered and took a step back. Inu-yami looked over at me. "so they really creep you out huh?" He asked. I shook my head and looked at the sky. It wasn't just them.. it was also the storm.  
"Inu-yami!" The high shrill voice sent my hair up on the back of my neck."Sessa." Inu just barley nodded his head in recongnition. "Where on earth have you been! Echo!" She turned and yelled at Echo. Echo bowed her head in submission. "well looks like we are going to have to take all of these runts with us too." She looked breifly at me."Hi Sessa." I whispered. She growled in her throat. "wench!" She hissed. I cringed. I was 'forbidden' to come near her cousins, since I was a wolf. She was a 'pure' blood dog. more like a pure pain in the ass. "Sessy, come on, she's not having a very good time at home...let her come with us.." Echo pleaded. I heard my name being called out and I held in a shudder. My half brothers came stomping towards me.  
"AVALANCHE!" they yelled. I took a step back. "listen... I am going to get out of here...alright?  
I'll see you later..." I turned to run through them, speeding away from my aproaching brothers. "Av!" Echo ran after me. I told her to stay behind, and resentfully she did. I was down town in the streets where I thought were safer then in the dark alleys nearby our house. "Avalanche..." I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Inu-Yami."you-scared me!" I finally gasped out. "running from them? Is that what you were doing?" He growled leaning against the wall next to me. I bowed my head and sighed. "you wouldn't understand Inu-Yami..." I whispered slightly frightened over the storm growing louder. "my sister is worried about you...I am too, quite frankly, I have never seen you run from someone before, and what are you scared of now? It's only me..." He looked over at me.  
"I don't know about you, but don't you find my brother's creepy in anyway!" I exclaimed.he smirked.  
"they are creepy, but why are you running from them?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.I felt a lump rise in my throat. "no- No reason... I don't want to go home...they might be mad at me because I sent their mom home with her tail between her legs." I laughed. He sighed. "you sent your mother running with her tail between her legs?  
Oh yeah, and the good daughter award does not go to Avalanche!" He mocked."the wench deserved it!" I hissed.  
He cocked a eyebrow at me. "really?" He asked. I growled lowly in my throat."yeah, she hit me." I whispered.  
I turned away from him and walked further down the street. "AVALANCHE!" I whimpered and turned to face my older half brothers. "YOU STUPID WENCH!" They hissed all at the same time. I took a step back, and was cornered against a wall. "darn!" I groaned. "what do you think you were doing running away into the city this late at night!" the oldest, Reni, grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You morons think I was doing something I wasn't supposed to right?" I growled yanking my chin away from his grip. "you guys are too suspicious. I didn't do anything wrong...I was just hanging out with my friends!" I growled."yeah, and that's why Kouga said that you ran away from him... and if you weren't doing anything wrong then why did you run?" Reni continued glaring at me. 'maybe because I thought you were going to hit me.' I thought bitterly to myself. "because I didn't want to go home. Isn't that enough to make you believe me?" I grumbled. "well, you know our Mom came home crying today, she said that you were a big brat...what did you do"  
the next oldest,Fini, growled. " I told her off." I snapped at him, getting tired of being pinned against the wall.  
"YOU TOLD HER OFF!" He yelled at me. "Back off boys." I heard Inu-Yami grumble pushing through them and grabbing onto my arm. "why did you run away from me while I was talking to you!" he pretended to get mad at me.  
"after all that time together I thought we were better friends then that!" He pouted. I had to smiled at his joke. "Oh, I am soooo sorry...Inu-yami!" I playfully punched him in the arm. He glared at my seven brothers.  
yep. that's right. Seven. Crazy enough... "You had to corner her?" He asked pointing out that I was against the wall. "back the girl up into a corner, and expect to get cooperation out of her? What? your noses broken or something! She's scared stiff, now back away!" He growled agrivatedly. "listen here mutt face. Stay away from Av...She's not your concern"  
Reni growled standing in between me and Inu-Yami. "she's my sister's best friend, and if you harm her... I will have to kill you!" He barred his teeth at my brothers. "Inu-Yami... I think maybe...it would be better if you go.  
I will see you later ok?" I smiled. He growled and walked away. "stupid, I was going to help you." He grumbled.  
I felt a singe go across my cheek where Reni slapped me. The others got inline and took turns taking out their anger on me. I woke up in my bed. I sat up and groaned as I rubbed my cheek. It stung. I went over to my sweatshirt and put it on. I needed to get out as soon as I possibly could! I went out the door. only to find Reni standing there tapping his foot, and his arms crossed. He punched me and sent me back into my room. I had to stay there the rest of the night, until school the next morning. I ran as soon as I could, almost worshiping the school, for getting me out of another punishment. I walked over to Echo,Inu-Yami,Lilly and Karatzu. "hey guys!" I smiled and waved at them.  
"AH!" Echo came over towards me and poked at my cheek. "WHAT THE HECK!" She yelled loudly."and you told me to leave you there..." Inu-Yami grumbled. I shrugged. "when did that happen?" Lilly asked. "when I left you right?" Inu-Yami grumbled angrily. I nodded slowly. "And when I tried running when I woke up... I don't remember how I got home"  
I sighed and rubbed my head. My brothers and Inu-Yami and Echo's cousins came over to us.  
I frowned and took a step away from them. "why can't you leave me alone! We are at school!" I whinned.  
"because...just shut up." Reni looked over to the side. I followed his gaze. He was glaring at a group of boys looking over at us. "why are they looking over here?" Echo asked nervously. "Stay on the inside of the group"  
Reni pushed me and her in the middle with Lilly. I looked around us to see all the females in a circle. The males around us. "um...guys... this is creepy..." I whispered looking at my brothers. Reni slammed his hand over my mouth telling me to be quiet. I winced. He sighed and quickly apologized seeing the scary death glare Echo was giving him.  
"wench... It's for your safety. so keep quiet and do not question me." He grumbled.  
"you don't have to worry about my safety! It's none of your concern!" I growled. "Fine. I'll let you handle this one on your own Pup." He shoved me out of the circle. I shrugged and walked towards the school. The group of boys followed me. I turned to them. "what!" I snapped. They surrounded me. "hey there hunny..." the leader smirked running his arm over my backside. I full out punched him across the face and kicked him until he was down on the ground. "don't come near me or my friends again!" I hissed kicking him another time, to make my point and turned towards my brothers. They glared at me. I waved and walked towards the school again.  
"Stupid little WENCH!" The boy lunged for me. He knocked me against the wall of the school. I got in a fighting stance. "stupid mutt!" He hissed. "I am not a mutt there bright one. I am a wolf." I snarled.  
"and those are your pack?" he said cockily towards my brothers. I sighed. "unfortunatly...they are my FATHER'S pack. Not mine."I growled. "arn't you supposed to attack as a Pack then?" I relized the boys were surrounding me. "no. I am not in the pack. I never will be!" I hated being cornered. I heard Inu-Yami growl. "You morons! Go help out!" "she got herself in that mess. She can get out of it. All she has to do is Ask us for help." Remi grumbled. "screw it! go get her!" Echo yelled. "I don't like how close they are getting Reni...maybe we should go help her..." Fini grumbled. "I don't like this either... but she has to ask for help..." Reni groaned. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" I kicked at the boys. Their hands wandering closer to my body.  
"AHHH! GET AWAY!" I knocked a pathway through them and ran as fast as I could into the school. I heard Inu-Yami swear at my brothers and chase after me. "Avalanche..." He grabbed onto my arm tightly. I turned to face him, I was growling in my throat."Are you ok? did they do anything to you?" He sniffed the air to look for wounds. "Urg... besides smelling like them, nothings wrong with me." I grumbled. I looked at my feet. "let me see your arm." He grumbled. I showed it to him. "just a few bruises I guess"  
He said satisfied that nothing was wrong with me. The others came towards us. "AV! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK FOR HELP!" Fini yelped his eyes laced with concern.  
I barred my teeth at him angrily. "Av..." Reni sighed taking a step away, the others followed his example. I snorted at them and walked to class. It was uneventful until those boys tracked me and Echo down in the hall. "WENCHES! You'll pay!" They cornered us, and we weakly fought back, but there was way to many of them. We were harassed. Echo was sobbing when they left us. I hugged onto her tightly.  
"I am so sorry Echo..." I whimpered, feeling tears come to my eyes too. "let's skip the rest of the classes,  
and go home..." Echo ran pulling me behind her. We went to her house and went into her room. Her mom and dad came in towards us. "Echo? what's the meaning of this?" Her dad asked. He looked at me and growled lowly.  
"It got rough at school for us...so we had to come home..." Echo looked over at me. "maybe I should go Echo...No one in your family likes me...cause my father is such a moron." I sighed. "I think that's a bad idea Av.." Echo whispered. She pointed to my face. "they might do worse..." She whimpered.  
"Avalanche...dear...what happened to you?" Her mom gasped coming towards me. I backed up timidly. "My half brothers got to me." I said sighing. "your half brothers? how many is that?" Her dad asked. "Seven." I grumbled aggrivatedly. "Seven against one!" Her mom yelped. "Inu-Yami helped me last night... and I'm sorry if he was late or anything..." "what's your home number Av?' Her dad grumbled picking up the phone.  
I sighed and told him the number. "Hello Kouga. It's Inu-Yasha. Yeah...I know...Listen...your daughter's over my house with my daughter...Listen,She has bruises all over her...I want to know what happened to her"  
Inu-Yasha growled. "yeah,here..." he handed me the phone. "h-hello?" I whispered. "AV! WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelped.  
"Listen...Reni and the other's got mad at me last night and came after me...Did you send them on my trail?" I asked. "well I wanted to find you...But Ayame suggested that the boys come and get you...Are you alright? why did you and Echo skip school?" He gasped. "Uh...dad...I don't want to talk about it ok?" I sighed. "I'm coming to get you..." and with that he hung up the phone. I handed the phone back to Inu-yasha. "What happened?" Kagome asked patting Echo's back. "some guys where harassing us!" SHe sobbed hugging her mother. "they cornered us and they touched us..." She whispered. I felt the knot in my stomach grow.  
"they what!" Inu-Yasha glared at me. "It's my fault..." I whimpered and bowed my head. "your not the one to blame! you defended yourself, and then they came after you when it was only us two." She sighed. "aren't wolves usually in packs?"Kagome whispered. "Yeah. But I won't ask those jerks for help.  
Even if someone was killing me." I growled. I heard the door bell ring. Inu-Yasha went to the door and came back with Dad. He came over to me and growled in his throat. He grabbed my chin and looked over my face.  
"who did that?" he asked angrily.I shook my chin loose away from his face. "It doesn't matter..." I grumbled.  
"Yes it does! Which one of the boys did that!" He snarled. I sighed. "All." I whispered. "they all cornered you! what for!" He growled. "cause I told Ayame off." I grumbled."you never told me why you told her off in the first place." Dad sighed trying to calm down. "She hit me...so I told her off." I snarled back at him.  
"who is Ayame?" Kagome asked. "you've met her before Kagome...She's my mate." Dad said with a sigh. "well from what I see, you might have to pick between your daughter or your mate." Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
"He'll pick his mate. Why get rid of his mate, when he could have seven kids. He won't even hesitate to kick me out." I growled. I could feel my body shaking with anger. "AND I SWEAR ONE DAY. I WILL GET THAT WITCH BACK"  
I yelled at Dad. "why can't you just get along with her? She's your mother now!" He growled. "SHE WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" I yelled at him. I heard Echo gasp and I turned to her. "I'm sorry we are fighting in your house... Please Excuse us." I went towards the door. "KOGA! YOU COME TOO!" I snarled bitterly.  
"why'd she just call her dad by his name?" I heard Kagome ask. "because, she's being Disrespectful.  
She shall be punished for that one." I heard Dad grumble. "GO AHEAD BUDDY! I WILL RUN AND NEVER COME BACK! WON'T YOU BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT!" I hissed running out the front door. School was getting out. I was panicing and so I went in a hiding spot nearby. Just to be safe. I could hear the grumbling from the gang. "where did those wenches get to!" I heard Inu-Yami growl frusterated. I slowly got up enough courage and I walked from my hiding spot.  
"Um..." I whispered walking over to them. Reni growled lowly in his throat and I backed away. "Where is Echo? Please tell me she is with you..." Inu-Yami said nervously. "No she's safe at home though." I said with a sigh.  
"why did you leave school?" Lilly asked. I could feel my ears sink down. "I don't want to talk about it." Inu-Yami started sniffing me. He let a low growl escape his throat. "why do you smell like Echo crying, and yourself crying...TELL ME NOW!" He yelped grabbing onto my forearm. I growled and yanked away.  
"Don't corner me." I grumbled. I bowed my head and sighed. "those boys found us." I whispered. Reni grabbed my chin Forceably. "WHAT! WHEN! We were watching you girls the whole day!" he exclaimed. "Well they did. And they cornered us. So Echo dragged me to her house. And then Inu-Yasha called My dad. Dad came in. We fought and I ran out." I growled. "why where you fighting?" He asked sadly. "Because he wants me to call YOUR mom MY mom. I will not." I hissed. "she is your mom though.. She adopted you." Fini said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"well it doesn't matter. Inu-Yasha told Kouga that he had to pick between me or Ayame. I can tell you already, he won't pick me. He likes having sons." I walked away towards Inu-Yami. " Kouga will not let you leave anywhere." Reni snapped. "and neither will I. I got used to having a kid sister. And You are going to stay MY Kid sister." He growled. "Inu-Yami...you might want to go and see Echo...She's scared.." I whispered. He nodded his head and took off running. I sighed and watched him Run to HELP his little sister.  
I silently wished that I had brother's that cared for me like that. "We should all go home." Reni muttered looking at me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "sure.  
Whatever." I grumbled and walked along side of him. He placed a hand on my shoulder which made me look at him.  
"are you ok?" He asked worriedly, the others turned and looked at me. I shook my head. "I don't feel good." I muttered. "I knew there was a reason why you were cooperating!" Reni exclaimed as he placed a hand on my forehead. "you've got a fever." He mumbled. I sighed and leaned into his hand, it felt really cold to my hot head. "Are you tired?" He asked nervously. I shook my head and straightened up. Suddenly I felt a break down coming that I was holding in for the longest time. I headbutted into Reni's chest and grabbed him around the waist. I started sobbing, trying to stop the tears only made more come. I muffled the sobs in Reni's shirt. He sighed. "I see that Echo isn't the only one whose scared." He whispered. I pulled away and took off running a few feet in front of them. I stopped running and tried wiping the tears away from my eyes. I sighed and let the tears fall because no matter what I did, they were going to fall anyway. "Av.." I turned towards Reni. He was jogging towards me. "I didn't say you can't hug me"  
He said running a hand through my hair. "I just said you are scared." He muttered. "well- I'm- not..." I said through a sob. "Why aren't you? Echo is just as brave as you are, and she admitted she was scared.  
didn't she?" "no... she didn't. And I'm not scared...I'm- terrified..." I whimpered before another row of tears fell. "OH!" He exclaimed and wiped tears away from my face. "shh...It's ok now.." He said. I once again buried my face in his chest. He hugged me closer to him. "It's all ok now Av... No one can hurt you, your safe with us"  
He said soothingly. I nodded my head. He picked me up so that my head was still buried in his chest. "ok guys, lets get her home..." He said over his shoulder. I lifted my head and rested it on his shoulder and sighed.  
"Av?" Fini gasped coming towards us. I looked over at him to let him know I was listening. "something must be really wrong, Reni..." Fini said with a heavy sigh. "she's still a little kid Fini... She's terrified"  
Reni said turning his head so he could look at me. I nuzzled his shoulder before closing my eyes. "See your safe.  
I won't let anything happen to you..." He whispered. I yawned but still refused to let my body fall asleep. It would take more then those words to calm me down. I heard the door open and heard a growl come from Ayame and Dad. "Shut up. You'll wake her up." Reni growled. I lifted my head and glared at Ayame and Dad. "I can walk"  
I whispered. "alright." He placed me down.  
"Avalanche! you stupid wench! Where were you! Why did you run away from me while I was talking to you!" Dad screamed at me. I bowed my head and tried to stop the falling tears, yet again. "I went to meet them"  
I muttered pointing to my brothers. "so they wouldn't come look for me. It's better to find them then them finding me...PLus I needed to talk to Inu-Yami about hurrying home and seeing Echo..." I looked away from him and started talking to the wall as I sat down on the couch. "And I had a break down. Nothing unnormal happened." I sighed.  
"Being carried in here is Unnormal!" He snapped coming towards me. "What was it you didn't want to talk to me about?" He asked. "AV! YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Reni yelled. I felt my head shrink. "I am not going to tell him"  
I whispered. Reni came towards me and lifted me up again. "I am going to bring her upstairs. I'll tell you what happened when I get back." He muttered while going up the stairs. I whimpered before resting my head on his shoulder. "I forgot,you still don't feel good...OK... go lay down, I'll get you some Niquil." He said placing me down. I hugged him around the waist. "I don't want to"  
I whispered feeling the hammering in my head get worse. It caused me to fall against the wall. I whimpered and rubbed my head. "come on...Lay in bed!" he exclaimed picking me up and going over to my bed. He layed me down and covered me up. He turned on the fan and went into the other room. He placed a cold cloth on my forehead and then gave me some Niquil. I fell asleep instantly.  
I woke up early in the morning. It was around Three. I got up and redressed after taking a shower.  
I went downstairs and started making breckfast for everyone. By then it was five and everyone woke up by this time.  
I set the table and went outside as soon as I heard everyone starting to come downstairs. I sat on the porch.  
"Where is Av?" I heard dad ask. I sighed. "She was in here a minute ago..." Reni said confused. "She better not have run away again!" Ayame growled. "sometimes that girl, is so frusterating...she drives me insane." She sighed.  
"well I have more of an opinion of you." I growled coming inside. "No one asked you to like me. But next time you try saying something behind my back... Make sure I am not listening right outside the door." I looked at her.  
"Av?" Dad asked. I barred my teeth at him. "Bastard." I snapped before going up the stairs. "AV! wait!  
Arn't you hungrey?" Fini asked. I shook my head at him. "Not really." I sighed. "well you haven't eaten anything since lunch at school!" He exclaimed. "I don't feel good alright? Please leave me alone." I grumbled. I went into my room and sat against the door. "AVALANCHE! Don't talk to your father like that!" Ayame yelled at me. I sighed and slammed my head against the door where I was sitting. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and I felt so lousy since what those boys did.  
Now Echo might hate me. I slammed my back againt the door now, a few times. I felt tears flow down my eyes. "AVALANCHE!  
GET OUT HERE!" Dad yelled. I stood up and went to my merroa. I saw how puffy my eyes were. I sighed and went downstairs.  
I walked past them and went out the door. "I'm going to the park." I whispered. "hey...wait..what's wrong?" Ayame asked.  
"HUH?" Everyone stood up and came over towards me. "nothings wrong." I whispered. "then stay home." She said. I looked back at her, feeling more tears coming to my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. Her face furrowed. "Hey...come here"  
She motioned for me to go to her. I bowed my head and stayed where I was. "What's going on? I haven't seen her cry since she was a puppy!" dad exclaimed. "she still is a puppy." Ayame grumbled before coming towards me.  
I took a step back. "shh...come here." She held her arms out towards me. I growled in my throat.  
"she doesn't trust you Mom." Reni said coming towards us. "well, she should, I'm her mom too..." She muttered.  
"YOU'LL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!" I screamed at her. She rushed at me and hugged me to her. I sobbed into her shirt.  
She hugged me tighter to her."see it's ok now.." She whispered. I shook my head. "It's not ok... It never will be ok..." I whimpered. "I know I can not replace your mother, but I can try can't I?" She asked softly. I looked at her.  
"you can try." I smirked trying to wipe the tears away in my eyes. "Can you tell me what's upsetting you?" She asked gently. I shook my head and looked away. "Did something happen?" She asked. I nodded my head. "At school? With your friends?" She asked curious. I nodded. "Is this from yesterday, what those boys did?" Reni asked. I looked over at him.  
"Yeah...Echo might hate me..." I said quietly. "but it wasn't your fault that that happened..." Reni whispered. I sighed. "I was the one who fought them wasn't I?" He sighed. "But You should have asked for help! We could have helped you." Fini grumbled. "well you guys weren't nearby when it happened." I muttered. "Hey Mom, can I go now?" I asked turning my attention back towards her. She smiled and nodded. "Ok. Thanks." I went towards where the others hung out. I saw Inu-Yami standing to the side with Lilly. His cousins weren't there, so I thought they were with Echo. "Inu-Yami! Lilly!" I waved at them. They glared at me. " STAY AWAY WOLF!" Lilly yelled at me. I sighed and turned away from them. "damn it all...Lilly, it wasn't Av's fault..." Inu-Yami muttered.  
I felt my head sink. I went to a tree and climbed up into it. There wasn't a good point to living in this forsaken city.  
"Inu-Yami! have you seen Avalanche?" I heard Reni ask going towards him. "she walked away..." Inu-yami said. "crap." Reni sniffed the air and came towards me. "Av, come here." He looked up at me. "No. I want to be left alone." I said growling.  
"Hey, Av...come here. Don't listen to Lilly ok? Echo isn't mad at you..." Inu-Yami said. I sighed and came down from the tree slowly. Reni came towards me and sighed. "everyone's worried about you Little one." He said quietly. I sighed.  
"they shouldn't...there's nothing the matter. I was just scared that Echo was mad at me..." I looked at the ground.  
"there's more to it then that." Reni muttered grabbing onto my chin and making me look up at him. "No, really there isn't"  
I said trying to tug out of his grip. "OH! AV! COME HERE!" Inu-Yami exclaimed. Reni looked at him confused. I walked over to him. He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry..I forgot!" he exclaimed. "you didn't forget, you remembered..." I smiled at him. He rubbed my shoulders. "what did you forget? what's wrong?" Reni asked confused. "today's the day her mother died." Inu-Yami muttered. Reni's eyes grew in size. "She died today?" He gasped. I nodded slowly. "even Dad forgot, but I am glad he's happy." I sighed.  
"I am so sorry Little one... I never thought that that was what was bothering you today.." Reni whispered.  
"It's fine Reni. It was so long ago..." I shrugged. "but you remember it." He whispered. I shrugged. "Yeah. I remember"  
I looked away. "you want to talk about it?" He asked slowly. "It's too long of a story...Maybe tonight ok?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Want to go See Echo?" Inu-Yami asked patting my shoulder. I nodded. "yeah." We walked in silence the whole way there. Inu-Yami called for Echo as soon as he opened the door. "COMING!" Echo yelled back in reply. "Hey Inu-yami,  
I have to go to see Av,ok?" She called from upstairs. "I brought her to you..." Inu-Yami called. "AV!" She called. "COME HERE!" She yelped. I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, and ran up the stairs.  
"AV!" She hugged me tightly to her. "Hi... I thought you would be mad at me, and then I would have to face today all alone!" I whimpered into her shoulder. "Never! I will never let you face today by yourself! I don't trust you"  
She ran a hand through my hair. "Come on Echo, I wouldn't do what I did a few years back. I promised I would never do that again." I whispered. "I don't care. I still don't trust you. I had left you alone that day, and I am not going to make that mistake again." She growled playfully. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "want to go to the grave with me? I want to put some flowers on her grave..." I pleaded. She nodded wearily. "If you can..." She said calmly. I nodded. We went towards the door. "Reni- meet you at home." I said. He looked over at me and sighed. "Where are you going? Want me to come with you?" He asked. I shook my head. " I need to go.. Echo is the only one who understands why"  
I said preceding out the door. Reni sighed. "Meet me back here." He grumbled. " Yes Reni." I smiled gently and waved.  
We went to the grave where my mom was. I smiled sadly and sat on the ground. I placed some flowers that we picked up on her grave and said a prayer. I was trying not to read the tomb stone. It would make me cry. I suddenly couldn't break my eye's away from the words. "Butterflies fly, up high, someday when I die, I Will be able to see you from that sky." It was her favorite part of a poem. Then underneath it it said, " The greatest gift I have ever known is to love,  
and be loved in return." I felt tears flow out of my eyes. "No..." I whimpered leaning on the tomb stone with my back,  
as I started sobbing. "Av...Hey..." Echo pleaded tugging on my arm. "Echo...maybe you should go... I need some time by myself." I whispered. I got to my feet and ran off. "AVALANCHE! WAIT! NO!" She screamed after me. I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running. I had to burn it all off. The fear, the pain. There wasn't anything I could do to get away from any of it.  
"AVALANCHE!" I heard my dad yell, as I ran past our house. I looked back at him. Panic was plastered on his face. The rest of my brothers ran out after me. "AV! What's going on!" Fini yelped. I heard him order a few of the others to go find Reni. "DON'T FOLLOW ME! EVERYTHING IS FINE! I AM JUST RUNNING! AND I SCRAPED MY KNEE! NOTHING IS WRONG!" I screamed back at them. They stopped running and I sighed in relief. I ran until It was dark, and I found myself back at my mother's grave. I collapsed in sobs and hugged onto the stone. 'I shouldn't be here! I was in that car too! I was there!' I screamed in my head. I felt two strong arms go around me. "AV!" It was Inu-Yami. "Please Av...Come with me... I can take care of you.  
just come with me.." I looked at him through tears. I could see his stony gaze glare at my hands. They were covered in blood.  
I had clawed myself without even realizing it. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. "I did it again?" I whispered. He glared at me. "Echo came and got me... come on..." He helped me to my feet. "don't tell her.." I whispered covering up the wounds. "don't tell who? About what?" He asked. "Don't tell Echo I did this..." I whimpered. He growled. "you cut yourself..." He growled. I shook my head. "I didn't think I was actually doing anything to harm myself. I swear. If you tell Echo, she'll get really mad at me, and she won't let me go any where alone..." I pleaded. He growled but nodded his head. I said a quiet thank you.  
He brought me inside his house and laid me on his couch. Echo came downstairs and whimpered. "ECHO! Call Kouga"  
Inu-Yami yelled at her. He placed a hand on my forehead. I shrinked it away. It was hot. "Your freezing." He groaned.  
"Hello Kouga.. It's Echo. Listen, Av- She's not looking so good, you might want to come and get her..." Echo whispered hoarsely. I growled and sat up. "NO! I'M FINE!" I hissed. I heard a knock on the door and Inu-Yami's cousins came in. "Hey- what happened to the wolf?" Sessa asked. I bit my lip and looked away. "She just decided to run away again." Inu-Yami growled bitterly. I glared at him. "What? That's basically what you where doing!" He hissed. He quickly wrapped my wrists and sighed. "Kouga's on his way." Echo announced. I tried standing up, but Inu-Yami grabbed me and pinned me forcibly to the couch. I winced and growled, trying to throw him off of me. "Inu-yami?" Echo whimpered. I heard a loud knock on the door,  
followed by the doorbell. "Kouga's here, Sessa can you get the door?" Inu-Yami snapped struggling to keep his feirce grip my wrists.  
"WHERE'S AVALANCHE!" I heard him yell. "Being restrained by Inu-Yami." Sessa replied. I saw Kouga's face blanche. "Inu-Yami! What the heck is going on!" He yelled. I felt my eyes burn. "She's gotta be held down!" Inu-Yami hissed. "Why!" Kouga gasped. Inu-yami let up his hold on me and I sat perfectly still. Inu-Yami punched Dad across the face. "today's the day her mother died. She went to the grave...that's where I found her." Inu-Yami growled. "I thought she was over being so upset now..." Dad whispered. I felt my anger grow. "MORON!" I screamed standing up.  
"I was supposed to be in that hospital bed right next to her. The next grave! I WAS IN THE CAR!" I screamed at him.  
He looked at me wearily. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO NOT HER!" I snapped. "AV!" Echo yelped. "Echo... I'm sorry, I keep fighting with him here..." I whimpered. "NO! It's not about the fighting!" She stamped her feet. I looked at Inu-Yami. "Echo... I want you to go to Lilly's. She is in a bad mood." He pushed her out the door. "You weren't supposed to be in that wreck. You were supposed to be home"  
Kouga hissed. "I WANTED TO BE IN THE WRECK!" I snapped at him. He took a step back. "you wanted to?" He gasped.  
I nodded.I was shaking. "I can't forget my mom! I was with her when she died! I was the last one she talked to"  
I growled. "Av... That car accident was not on purpose..." dad whispered. " I know! But how is it that She died from the crash, and I managed to walk away from it, with out even a scratch!" I hissed. Guilt pooled in my blood.  
"I think she needs some guidence Kouga." Sessa grumbled. I sighed and counted to ten. " I'm going back." I whispered before turning out the door. "Listen to me." Inu-Yami grabbed onto my arm. I looked at him. "I swear- if you don't calm the heck down right now!" He warned. I nodded. " I am calm." I muttered. "whenever I am not around my 'Father'" I snapped. "Why do you hold a grudge on me!" Dad hissed. "BECAUSE YOU REPLACED MY MOTHER WHEN SHE WAS STILL LIVING!" I Screamed as seemingly possible. He flinched. "How!" He exclaimed.  
"I caught you." I whispered dangerously. "And saying that you wished that you didn't have two woman tying you down at home... as in Me and Mom." I snarled. He suddenly had a hand slammed over my mouth and had me pinned against the wall across the room.  
" KOUGA!" Inu-Yami yelled. I scrambled to my feet and went to lunged at him but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. "BASTARD!" I hissed trying to lunge at him again. "Inu-Yami! what the hell"  
It was Inu-Yasha holding onto me. "HE SENT HER FLYING!" Inu-Yami yelped. Inu-Yasha snarled and set me down. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "HEY!" He yelled at me. I felt the burning in my eyes release. I felt tears water up in my eyes and I tried shaking them out of my eyes. "Echo got me and told me everything..." Inu-yasha said towards the others in the room. His hand still clenched onto my chin.  
"Ok hunny, why are you trying to get at your dad?" He asked calmly brushing a hand through my hair calming my recked nerves. I squirmed and snapped away from any contact. "Leave me alone." I growled. "AVALANCHE"  
Dad growled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and ran towards home. I shot through the door and screamed. Everyone came running towards me and I shot straight into Reni's arms. "blood?" He sniffed the air. "Reni!" I sobbed into his chest.  
The phone rang. Reni reached over and picked it up off the wall. "hello? KOUGA! Wait, what's wrong!" He hissed into the phone. "She didn't run away, she came straight here... yeah I'm sure she's here. She's latched onto me. WHAT HAPPENED"  
He yelled. "so, she ran out the door, that's normal..." Reni growled and looked down at me. "oh...?" He then started talking to Inu-yasha. Inu-Yasha explained all of it. Reni finally hung up the phone. He lifted me up so I sat on his hip.  
He then grabbed onto my chin and looked at my face. "He hit you into the wall?" He gasped. I nodded. "Who!" the others chanted. "Dad." He muttered. They all growled and looked at Ayame. "Kouga hit you! Why?" She whispered.  
"you must have done something bad." She scolded. I felt the burning in my eyes again. Reni tightened his grip on me.  
"HEY! HEY!" He shook my gently. I plowed my head into his shoulder and started swearing. "MOM! HER MOTHER DIED TODAY"  
Reni yelled furiously. "they must have fought over it... come on- I need to talk with you Kid..." He carried me to my room. "IT'S ALL DAD'S FAULT!" I hissed punching the wall. "It was a accident. Now stop that"  
He held me to my bed.  
I whimpered and struggled from being held down. "LET ME GO!" I yelped. He sighed. "Stop hurting yourself"  
He ordered." I deserve it!" I screamed at him. He flinched and took a deep breath. "No...Stop it." he whispered hoarsly.  
"you don't deserve hurting yourself...come on...calm down... I am here." He let go of one of my arms and placed a hand on my cheek. I started shaking even more. " I deserve some pain! My mother died and I managed to walk away with out even a scratch! How!" I brought claws across my arm. It calmed me down and I took several shaky breaths. "Ok...I calmed. you can let me up now." I whispered. "No. I am not going to let you up-" Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and I heard Dad yelling. "Reni!" Fini called clearly upset. "Come on." He picked me up so I was on one of his hips and he carried me to where there was fighting going on. "DAMN WENCH!" Dad brought his fist to my face. I shook after I landed on the floor.  
"YOU WANTED US DEAD!" I screamed from the floor. "NO! I NEVER WANTED YOUR MOTHER DEAD!" Dad yelped back. "You weren't supposed to be with your mother! She was kidnapping you!" Dad hissed looking pained. "She was going to get rid of my ties with you,  
she was taking you away from me! It wasn't a purposeful accident! She ended up speeding too much and hit another car! How could I have made that happen!" Dad took a deep breath. "I was looking all over for you!" He knelt down next to me. "No you weren't! You told both me and mom you never wanted to see us again!" I sobbed. "SHE TOLD YOU THAT!  
NOT ME!" He hissed punching the floor next to me. I started shaking again. "She drained you of all those good thoughts that we all shared as a family. SHe made you believe something else and she took you away from me. I thought you were at a friends house, and when I went to find you, the poliece called and told me..." He took a shaky breath. "told me that you were in a accident, and your mother died." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "She used a spell against you...and it is finally wearing off...your finally being set free!" Dad smiled weakly. "She can't take my daughter away from me." He hung his head and panted. He was tired from all that yelling. I needed to run. Run as far as I seemingly could. I got to my feet and ran around the table a few times, ran up the stairs a few times and then around the house.  
"what the heck are you doing?" Ayame asked confused. "She needs to run..." Dad sighed. "she does? Why?" Reni asked. "Hyper"  
Ayame asked. "No. She always runs when she's scared." Dad sighed. "She's scared?" Fini gasped trying to get me to stop running.  
Ayame grabbed onto me. "your not going anywhere." She hissed. I felt my eyes widen and I squirmed frantically away from her.  
Suddenly memories filled my vision of the same sentence being said by my mom, before she beat me, then she cast a spell on me. I Choked up when I remembered the memory. "Av..." Dad looked over nervously at me. "That BITCH! What the hell did she do to me!" I screamed clutching my head. "Damn it!" Dad ran towards me and scooped me up. "I didn't want you to remember so soon.  
I didn't want you to remember that..." He growled and bowed his head. "What-" Reni took a step towards me. I got away from Kouga and ran up to my room and locked the door. I stayed in my room for the next week. I had a bathroom connected to my room, so I just didn't eat or drink anything during that week.  
Dad was getting agrivated and kept near my bed room door. "You can't always run from your problems! PLEASE!" Dad slammed his hand against my bedroom door in anger. "Dad, let her be, she'll come out soon...I got her best friends, they can get her out.  
hopefully." I heard Reni whisper. "AVALANCHE!" I heard Echo yelp as she knocked on my door. "Come on! I am your best friend!  
talk to me!" She yelled. "Echo..." I whispered leaning my forehead on the door. "What happened? why did you lock yourself in this room?" Echo pleaded. "My mother..." I whispered. "What about her?" Inu-Yami growled. "She was a BITCH! SHE WAS THE BIGGEST BITCH!" I screamed and punched the door. "Stop it!" Lilly snapped. "tell me why you think this way of your mother"  
Echo growled annoyed. "SHE WAS JUST A DAMN BITCH!" I snarled opening the door. "Av..." Echo took a step towards me but I walked around her. I headed straight for the kitchen and grabbed a peice of bread from the counter. "damn it. Stupid stomach." I muttered as I bowed my head. I nibbled on the peice of bread and went back towards my room. I went in and closed it again. Echo, Inu-yami and Reni were locked in with me. "Oh. Hungry huh?" Reni growled. He had a panicked look on his face. "Just alittle..." I whispered. "Well you should be,  
you haven't eaten anything in a week!" Inu-Yami growled. "more then a week. I haven't eaten anything since the day where me and Echo went home after those boys harrassed us." I sighed and finished off the bread. "That was almost two weeks ago"  
Echo whimpered. "Yeah..." I sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you locking yourself up?" Reni gasped out.  
" I am hiding." I whispered going towards my bed and sitting down on it. "why are you hiding? What are you hiding from"  
Reni exclaimed agrivatedly. "The look on my father's face." I whispered. "When I remembered what my mother did to me"  
I took a shaky breath.  
"He was scared. He knew I can't handle it...that I couldn't handle it. I never will be able to. My mom,  
she placed a spell on me. I am not just getting out of the spell, and all the horrible memories are flooding back.  
I will not leave this room until all my memories are back in place." I sighed and looked up at my friends. "Why"  
Echo asked confused. "Because, some of the memories that have been hidden by my mother's spell, it makes me upset.  
And my Dad get's even more upset, I don't know why, but It is best if I stay here until all the memories are here"  
"what kind of memories are these Av?" Inu-Yami growled. "My mother was trying to kidnap me when she died. I remember when she placed the spell on me. It hurt, but then it slowly eased and I became happy with the way she treated me." I growled and shook my head. "She used to beat on me... I remember some of it. It get's pretty graphic..." I tapped my head and bowed it so my eyes were hidden. "She used to...beat...you?" Reni growled out. "Yeah, I didn't remember until dad told me what she was doing the day of the car crash. I was under her spell, I allowed her to hit me... Dad went for help... and thought I ran to a friends house or something, but I was gone." I sighed. Suddenly another memory flooded my mind and I watched as my parents fought over me...and my father crying as my mother turned around and slapped me.

"AH!" I took a shaky breath and started panting. "Damnit..." I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "stop the crap..." Her voice rang through my head."I WANT MY PUP! AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE DAMN IT!" Dad's voice rang out louder. "She isn't yours she's MINE!" I growled and scrunched down. "Av!" Echo grabbed my arm. "See... it just keeps coming back.  
and I start to scare everyone when the memories come!" I sobbed yanking away and running out the door. I didn't look back as I ran. I ran faster then I had ever ran before, and I went where no one would even think to look. I went to the library. But while there, those boys that had harrassed me and Echo came walking up to me. They ended up kidnapping me and going out of the city. I tried fighting them off, but there was no way I could take care of so many all against me.  
They held me down and the main kid raped me. When they were done, they left me in an abandoned building of some sort, and I couldn't move.

A man came in the building looking around for some kind of shelter, and rushed over to me. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" He yelped when he saw me. I tried backing away from him in fear, but I couldn't. "Calm down...I am not going to hurt you..." He said gently. I looked into his gentle eyes and felt at ease. "Ok missy, tell me what happened"  
The man asked. "They...raped me..." I whimpered feeling my shaking increase. "Stay here, I am going to go get some help"  
He then ran out. When he returned the poliece was running along with him. "I found this little girl... she is in bad shape"  
The man who helped me said. The poliece placed a blanket on me and asked me some questions about where I was from. "Man..." I whispered looking at the nice man who helped me. He looked up at me and smiled. "Yes dear?" He asked.  
"what's your name?" I whispered. "Fred." He chuckled. "How about yours little missy?" He asked. "Avalanche...My name is Avalanche.But you can call me Av... I want to thank you for helping me." I shook his hand weakly. "It was my pleasure to meet you Av." He smiled. The poliece took me to the hospital and I was then asked where I was from. "can you call this number for me?" I whispered writing my number down. "Would you like to talk to them?" The nurse asked. I nodded. So she dialed the number and I listened to the ringing. "Hello?" Asked a weary voice. "put...dad...on the phone." I whispered. "AVV!" I held the phone away from my ear as the voice continued getting louder and louder. "Quiet down"  
I groaned.

The nurse chuckled at me and ran a hand through my hair. "It's me...Fini!" Fini yelped. "Hi..." I whispered. "Where are you? Are you ok!" He yelped. "Dad...put dad on the phone." I pleaded. "Yeah, sure!" He then called up to dad, and I heard the room getting louder. "Baby?" Dad gasped into the phone. "come and get me..." I sobbed. "Where are you?" He whimpered. "I don't know-" I whinned. "Calm down..." He pleaded. "I am in some hospital... come and bring me home!" I whimpered. The nurse took the phone. "Yes, sir? We are at the Le snax hospital, yes. your daughter is fine,now. a local poliece officer will like to talk with you once you retrieve your daughter." The nurse handed me the phone back.

"dad, are you coming?" I whispered. "I am on my way..." He growled muffily, which sounded like he was putting something over his head. "I need the street address, hunny, put the nurse back on the phone." He ordered. I handed it back to the lady and asked her to tell him about the address. She kindly did so and then hung up. "He can get here in fifteen minutes"  
She said running a hand through my hair. "Who were the boys who did this to you?" She asked. "Some boys at my school.  
they kidnapped me from the library..." I whispered. "I think you are going to be fine, you are handling this quite well"  
the nurse soothed. "I just want to go home..." I sighed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Dad was talking with some nurse. I looked over at him and started crying. "Daddy!" I whimpered. He came over towards me and placed a hand on my head. "I'm right here baby girl.." He whispered. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelped. He nodded.  
"we are going to go home hun...I just have to finish talking with the nurse..." "It's quite alright sir. We can talk to you on the phone, we have your contact information, please, see to your daughter first." The nurse hugged me gently. "Everything is going to be A-ok ok hunny?" She said soothingly. I nodded. "thank you..." I whispered. "Dad. I have to find Fred...I need to thank him again." I said as I got out of the bed. I winced and sat back down. "OY." I groaned. "nn..." dad flinched and growled in his throat. "It's ok..." I smiled at him weakly. He looked like a beaten animal.

"Dad, please stop making those faces, I said I am fine." I chuckled lightly. "how can I stop making these faces?" Dad growled.  
"Dad, I want to go home after I find Fred alright?" I asked. "whose fred?" The nurse asked. "A man that saved me, he was the one who found me." "He's actually in the waiting room." the poliece officer nearby responded. "Thank you." I smiled at him and walked slowly down the hall. I went into the waiting room and walked up to Fred. "Oh Av, you're alright! I'm glad! Here, I managed to get this for you..." He handed me a small teddy bear. "Thank you so much." I hugged the man. "Av"  
I turned towards dad. "Dad, this is Fred, he helped me out when he found me...I want to give him something..." I whispered the last part, knowing only dad could hear me.

"Fred, thank you for your kindness in helping out my daughter,please, come for dinner at our house." "Thank you very much, that would be very nice of you." He bowed his head in respect. "can I talk to you Fred, after my daughter is safely at home?" Dad asked. "Yes sir, I would be glad to talk with you." Fred smiled. He was a kind man, and I had a feeling he was homeless. I almost cried,but I didn't need all that attention focused on me again. So we drove home. WHen home I was surrounded by all my friends and my family.

"AV!" I turned towards Ayame. She was puffy eyed and was drying her hands off on her apron. I ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Mom..." I whimpered. "are you ok! What happened! Where were you!" She yelped hugging me tighter to her chest.  
"Av...let's go inside..." Dad took me from her and pushed me into the house. "Go up and take a shower ok hunny?" dad asked. "Alright." I nodded and went towards the stairs. I listened at the top of the stairs. "where was she"  
Mom whimpered. "At a hospital..." I heard dad whimper. "What happened? Kouga?" I heard Echo yelp. "She was raped.  
this man, Fred, found her and got her to safety." I sighed. "Who raped her?" I heard Rini snap. "we don't know"  
Dad whispered. "I know." I said going down the stairs. Everyone looked at me. "you need something?" Dad asked.

"You don't need to stop what you are talking about dad. I am fine." I answered. "I know who raped me..." I said looking over at Echo. "The leader of the boys who had harrassed us." I said with a sigh,"they took me from the Library, that's where I had gone when I tried running away from all of you." I sighed."There was too many and I couldn't fight them all.  
I was taken to that abandoned building." I then walked upstairs. "I am going to take a shower now, I will talk to you when I am done." "WHAT BOY!" Rini yelled. "Um...Chris..." I scratched my head. I saw his shoulders tense up. "That bastard used to be one of my friends!" He growled. "Yeah." I shrugged. "I am going to kill him." He growled.

"Don't." I looked at him. He was shaking with rage. "Calm down. He is going to jail... They had found them nearby, and he is going to jail." I said locking eyes with him. " I am taking a shower now alright?" I asked. He nodded and looked down at the floor. "Did it hurt?" he whispered. I looked at him a few minutes before looking up to find everyone else staring intensly at me. "Yep." I nodded and walked the rest of the way up the stairs slowly. While in the shower, I could still hear them talking.

"She had some trouble walking when she stood from the bed." I heard Dad whisper. "She is hurt?" Fini growled. "Yeah, I think more then she lets on." Ayame growled. "Poor Av..." Echo whimpered. "YO! I SAID I AM OK!" I called once I got a towel around me. I got dressed again and went down the stairs. "Hey Mom, want some help with dinner? I think we are having a few guests." I chuckled. Inu-Yami, Echo, Lilly and her brother looked like they wouldn't have it any other way.  
"No-dear, it's ok, I will fix everything up on my own, why don't you go up in your room and try calming everyone down for a few minutes? While I talk with the others." She smiled. "Alrighty..." I went towards the stairs. "Come on"  
I called smiling at my friends and brothers. Reni kept next to me, and stayed very quiet.

"Av...I am going to glomp you now." Echo muttered. I chuckled. "ok." She hugged me tightly to her. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" She whimpered. "Uh-uh! No crying!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Lilly whispered. "Cause I don't want to cry, you all know I can't stand it when I see others crying! And anyways, I might cry...That Fred Guy, downstairs, he's the nicest man.  
and I think he's homeless. That in itself is enough to make me start sobbing!" I groaned. "No crying from you either..." Echo tickled me lightly. "you don't have to worry damnit." I growled looking at Reni. He was looking deep in thought. "Huh?" He whispered coming out of his trance. "You have nothing to worry about...so stop moping." I smiled at him."What the hell do you mean I have nothing to worry about!" He hissed. "Exactly what I said."

"Av,come on, let me play with your hair..."Echo pleaded. I smiled and shrugged. "OK!" I sat down and I let her braid it in a french braid. "Tell me if it hurts," She said as she tugged away at my hair. I saw Fini flinch as she tugged once very sharply. "Owww..." He groaned. "It doesn't hurt..." I chuckled. "What ever hurts you?" Echo asked. "what do you mean by that?" Inu-Yami asked slowly. "It takes alot for her to admit something hurts her..." Echo said. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "Echo..." I tapped her shoulder. "It took alot of pain for you to admit that Chris hurt you didn't it..." She whimpered.

"Echo... I am supposed to be calming you all down! Not making matters worse!" I yelped. "Answer me." She whispered.  
"Echo! Come on!"I pleaded. "did he hurt you badly!" She snapped. I growled and bowed my head. "It's over now. It doesn't matter." I grunted. "so he did hurt you badly?" She whimpered. "Echo." I snapped. She looked at me sadly.  
"that's something me and you discuss without my BROTHERS here." I grunted pointing.

"ohhhh..." She nodded when she figured out why I was so cross. "What if your brothers want to know too?" Inu-Yami asked.  
"I would just talk to them at a different time..." I sighed. "and you can't talk to us all together why?" Fini growled.  
"Best friends usually talk into more then just need to know facts." Echo said. I sighed. "Now you know, that will make them force me into telling them even more then I want to right?" I grunted. "No. We won't." Reni snarled. "Well good"  
I sighed and bowed my head while Echo finished off my hair. I didn't want to talk about the topic any longer.

Mom called us down for dinner, and so we all went down and ate. Dad announced that Fred was going to make the basement a living quarters for himself, because he didn't have a home. "I thank you." Fred beemed happily. I smiled brightly at dad and felt my heart full of pride. "Thank you." I whispered so Dad could hear me. He looked up at me and his eyes brightened.  
"Your welcome." He then continued to eat. After we were finished, me and Mom cleared the table and I helped her clean the dishes. "Mmm...It's nice having you back." She said smiling. I grinned back at her. "I know I'm glad to be home." I chuckled.

"you are an amazing little girl, you know that? You still smile, after what was done to you..." She said looking proud.  
"I am not going to let some little prick ruin my life mom." I said as I dried dishes. "But aren't you scared?" She whispered.  
"Heh, Terrified works. I haven't been scared this badly before." I sighed and handed her the dried dishes so she could put them away. "I want to be here for you... I want you to tell me when you are scared..." She bowed her head.

"I am going to be fine! I will just need acouple days to get over shock, but other then that, I am fine!" I exclaimed.  
"you are sure that you are going to be fine?" She asked. I nodded. "I am not gonna run away anymore, I think I am gonna stay around my brothers..." I smiled. "they can protect you." Mom said contently. "Yeah, I think so. But I don't want everyone to act weird around me, just because of what happened doesn't mean I am going to change." I growled. "Good.  
I don't want you to change, I like having a daughter that is stuborn and won't let anyone change her. I am proud of you sweetie." She kissed my forehead and then went to talk with Dad.

"Want to go for a walk?" Echo asked coming towards me. "Yeah, let me ask." I turned towards Dad. "Daddy, can we go for a walk?" I asked. He growled and he shook his head. "I am not going to run away." I groaned. "Bring your brothers with you and then maybe you can go." He grunted. "I was planning on them coming anyway!" I exclaimed. "Fine. only if everyone goes"  
I smiled and went to find my brothers. They were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Lilly, her brother and Inu-Yami were with them as well. Reni didn't look up at us as we entered the room. "Hey guys, wanna come for a walk with us?" I asked. Reni looked up at me. "Your not going anywhere with out us." He snapped.

"I know, why do you think I asked you all to come? I don't want to go without you guys yet." I whispered. They nodded and got to their feet. "Alright. we'll come." So we went towards the front door. "Av," I turned towards dad. "stay with them"  
He ordered. "I will." I smiled and waved at Mom and him. "What? Av, actually listening to us? Gasp!" Fini chuckled.  
"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in." I smiled back. It was always easier when people are making jokes. I was still upset about the whole thing, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my whole life.

"Hey sis, why ya being so quiet?" one of my brothers took me out of my day dream. "day dreaming." I laughed. "are you sure that's what you were doing?" Reni asked. I looked up at him and noticed I was clenching onto his shirt sleeve with a white nuckled grip. "Opps, sorry." I let go of him and walked so I was on the outside of the group, and I was standing next to Echo and Inu-yami. "What the hell kind of day dream makes you scared?" Fini growled. "Nothing. Forget about it." I commented.

"Where are we going?" Reni asked. Everyone looked at me. "Where ever you guys want!" I exclaimed. "you haven't been home for so long. Why don't you pick?" Echo asked. "Manicures!" Lilly laughed. I chuckled. "But I don't think they would like that so much." I pointed to all the boys. "well, actually, We have to go and check in... then you girls can." Inu-Yami said looking at his watch. "Ok..." I smiled. We all went towards their house. I stayed outside with my brothers as Lilly and her brother went in to use their phone to check in.

"So munchkin, you wanna get a manicure? I'll pay for it." Reni said looking at me. "No it's ok I don't want one, but thank you very much." I smiled at him. "Lilly just wants to look human with the manicures, unstead of having claws"  
I commented. "Well, nothing wrong with that." Fini chuckled. "I think I'd break them all off in one day." I chuckled.  
"especially with how clumsy I am." I laughed. "your more graceful then me Av!" Echo commented coming out of the house.  
"SHE IS!" My brothers laughed. "Shut up! That was only once when I allowed you to dress me like a girl and we paraded through the mall." I growled. "A GIRL!" My brothers gasped. "she was pretty! I swear!" Echo exclaimed.

"I still have a picture of that." Inu-yami chuckled. "URG!" I groaned. "They made us go on a surprise date." He laughed as he explained it to my brothers. "And we got our pictures taken while we were at the mall. They came out good, want to see them?" He asked. "RUN! Cause I am going to KILL YOU!" I yelped running at him. He snickered and ran away from me.  
I pinned him to the ground and growled. "Ok- OK you pinned me!" He smiled. I giggled and got off of him. "YAY! I actually got you for a chance!" I laughed going over to my brothers. "are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Fini asked slowly.  
"NO! He's one of my best friends!" I exclaimed.

"can I show them your picture now that you pinned me?" Inu-Yami asked. I sighed and shrugged. "Go ahead." I smirked as he ran into the house. "I'll just have to break out the blackmail picture later." I chuckled under my breath. He came towards us and showed Reni the picture. "Here it is." He laughed. "Proof you actually have six brothers and one sister.  
not Seven brothers." He looked over at me. "Hey, you clean up good kid." Fini smiled. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "that is the only time I wore a skirt." I grunted. "And you were very graceful." Echo chuckled.

"Go play dress up again girls. We can go to the mall." Reni commented. He passed the picture around for the others.  
"Heh, I am going like this." I said stubornly. "NOOOOOOOO PLEASSSSSSSSSSSEEEE?" Whined Echo. "PLLEASSSSSSSEEEE"  
Lilly also begged. "Yeah, go on." Inu-Yami said. "I will, and if any of you make a slide remark about it I will whomp your ass or tell Daddy you were picking on me." I pretended to be a spoild little priss. They chuckled. "go on"  
Reni said allowing Echo and Lilly to drag me to Echo's room.

"I CLAIM HAIR!" Lilly squealed. "I CLAIM MAKE UP!" Echo smiled. "And I claim clothes." I flung around to see Inu-Yami behind us. "Ok." Echo giggled. "What the- no..." I whispered shocked. "Wear this..." He pulled out a dress from Echo's closet that was bright red. It went down to my thighs and had a red sash that goes over shoulders. It was a strapless dress as well. "Oh god, Dad would Kill me!" I whispered as Echo handed me the dress before pushing her brother out.  
She shoved me in the closet and I got dressed. "Come here and show us!" They exclaimed happily. "NO!" I whinned.  
Echo came to the closet and grinned. "YOU LOOK GREAT!" She exclaimed tugging me out and sat me down to work on make up.

Then we did the Same to Lilly and then Finally Echo. Lilly was wearing a light pink spigettii strapped dress, hair up in a bun and she looked very pretty dressed up like that. Echo was wearing a jean dress with a white sweater and had her hair down. We were all in heels and I felt weird but comfortable. "COME ON SLOW POKES!" The boys grumbled.  
They walked ahead of me. "LOOK! LOOK! She's pretty!" Echo yipped happily. I groaned and bowed my head following them towards the boys. "I am going to kill you Inu-Yami!" I snapped. He grinned. "see, you look good in Red"  
he said. "Sis?" Reni almost choked. "Un-huh..." I nodded. "WOAH!" Everyone circled me.

"Who held you down?" Fini laughed. "He picked it out!" I pointed at Inu-Yami. They glared at him. "How does that stay up?" Fini asked. "By my chest thank you." I rolled my eyes. "Damn all of you look pretty."one of my brothers said.  
"We were going to make her wear pink, but at least its one of her favorite colors." Echo grinned. "I actually got that for you. But I haven't given it to you yet." She smiled. "Thanks." I walked over towards her and hugged her.

"Now here's my chance to be evil. Fini, your going to the mall with Lilly. And Echo, your with Reni!" I exclaimed. I chuckled as their faces grew red. "And what about you?" Reni asked. "I am going by myself." I smiled. "wanna come with me?" Inu-Yami asked. "Sure. Why not." I shrugged. So we went to the mall. Reni bought Echo a teddy bear that she wanted, and he bought me a present he wouldn't let me open. He also bought Lilly a stuffed cat. "AWWW! Av, look,  
look at this!" Echo pointed. I smiled at what she was showing me. it was a beautiful puppy. I reached over the pen and gently stroked the soft ears. "oh, I wish I could bring him home!" I exclaimed quietly. "well sis, that's why,  
we brought you to the mall, we were coming to pick that little tike up." Reni whispered into my ear. I smiled brightly and picked the puppy up.

"He is soooooooooooooo cute!" I beemed. I placed him carefully back down and hugged him tightly. "THANK YOU!" I exclaimed.  
"We all got you him." He motioned towards all my brothers. I hugged all of them happily. "YAY!" I exclaimed. All my worries washed away, happiness shined through once more, and I was with the ones I loved and cared about.  
I never fought with my brothers anymore, and I stayed friends with Lilly, her brother, Echo and Inu-Yami. But as we got older, and after collage came around, I became closer to Echo then ever before, I married her brother Inu-yami, I was accepted into their family happily. After five years of mariage, I had a kid of my own, and we became one happy family. A very big, disfuntional, yet happy family.

!THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

The story NEVER ENDS!

hi there. This is Alex, or Dragracingqueen. I am back...With hopefully a sucessful finish to the AVALANCHE'S STORY

that is right. I don't wanna keep making it go on and on and on and on! I really need to do different ideas. SOOOOO here is a sequal. Enjoy AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES! I know that some may not read the ones that are not really fanfiction. But I bet if you liked Avalanche's story, you'll like Full Moon light...And I really have received recomendation by my friends to keep the story Life Going. I need some imput people. if you have any ideas for what could POSSIBLY happen to Poor Avalanche now, Please tell me! I need some clues, Ideas, anything. I am not saying that I can garentee that it will turn out how people request, But...I can try and get a idea of what peeps are looking for? That way I don't have to make the story a trilogy.

THANKS

ALEX


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there ALL! Just so you know...I guess I really don't need help anymore. I think I have some ideas... so sit tight.


	4. Sequal Information

Hey Ya'll! NEWS UPDATE!

THE SEQUAL IS OUT YA'LL!

The Name's Remy. Yep, that's the one. It's a drama filled story, enjoy.

Alex Aka Dragracingqueen.


End file.
